The Kingdom of Broken Dreams
Introduction This is a story that I came up with out of inspiration from a series I was reading and all credits go to Austin for helping me think up the title for my story :3 THANK CHU AUSTIN :D <3 Prologue: The Story of a Fall Things should be different... they could be different if I had bothered to step in the way of things. Groups of three or four travel side by side carrying their things with them. We’ve never been able to stay near one area for very long, in fear of losing our people. Things weren’t always like this, they were quite beautiful actually. Before the great fall families were whole, our people were safe and the world was bright. We lived in a beautiful town far away from cities and outer contact, just as we had wanted. The valley was beautiful and the mountainside the town was perched on provided safety and supplies. Waterfalls that went on for miles, grass as far as you could see and beautiful views everywhere... Things were much simpler back then, safer even. I tighten my bag in my grip and run to catch up to the group. Chapter 1: The Great Fall... The town was silent as everyone had gone into slumber, dreaming and wishing for the best to come. A war had broken out over the last year, at least thats what my father said. The town was dead silent, but the quiet wasn’t what kept me awake. Nightmares had haunted my mind as I tried to sleep through the night. I fought and fought to push them away but finally gave in and lay awake staring up at the ceiling in my room. I climbed out of my bed and walked through the quiet house... my house had never been this silent except for night time. I traveled barefoot and in my pajamas across our hardwood floors, down the hall toward my parents bedroom. What seemed like such a normal night turned into the scariest nightmare that would haunt my dreams. Shadows ran around my house, blurry figures passing each window. I stood still in the middle of the hall looking back and forth at all of the windows and the figures moving pass. Then it hit me... and I hit the ground with a thud. I was only eight but I knew what was going on... they were coming after the king.... they were coming after my father. I lay on the floor for a few moments unable to get up. Feet shuffled past me and I could see they weren’t from our town. It was an invasion army and they were after my father. My vision blurred but I could still make out the figures moving in and around the house. I screamed once as loud as I could and my parents came out of their room. The men took my father, and my mother ran to me. She wrapped me in her arms, hugging me tightly. Minutes passed and I heard a scream. My mother burst into tears and she grabbed my arm and told me to run. We ran out of the house and hid in the bushes. I could hear him screaming, my very own father was being killed... I buried my face into my mothers shirt and cried for what seemed like hours. Once the coast was clear I wanted to go back, but my mother advised against it. They could be there waiting for us, or they could have left, but my mother didn’t want to risk it. We ran... as far as we could, past the burning buildings and the screaming women and men. We hid once again behind a totaled car and that is where we stayed for the rest of the night. She held me in her arms and we lay there crying until we fell asleep. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Journey The next morning I woke up and she was gone... The only remains of her was her locket that she always had worn. It was a beautiful gold locket, with little intricate fairies and flowers encrusted into it. I picked it up and held it in my hand and let the tears fall down my face as I lay there. Within less than twenty four hours I had lost my entire family, and any reminder of them, except for this locket. I was the rightful heir to the throne, but by the time I was old enough to officially claim it, the Marksin army would already be in full control of our town.. of our kingdom. Our town wasn’t the only part of our kingdom that was devastated. More small towns and villages scattered on the mountain and through the valley were almost completely wiped out. The Marksin army had, burnt a scar in the heart of our kingdom as a reminder of our fall and I had my own scar from the night my father was killed. It was already a small scar, but very distinguished, when I had hit the ground in the palace.. my home... I had hit the glass they had shattered to break in. It left a distinguished star shaped scar on my hand.. and I would from that night remember everything. That morning I had discovered it on my hand I was left scarred with the memory of a death. I wiped the blood from my hand and I could see the scar much better that had formed. This was my new reminder, a new memory, that I couldn’t erase. I had been an orphan now, from what I assumed. My father, the King had been murdered and my only family left, my mother, has gone missing, or was murdered as well. I was the only royal blood left in the kingdom, and I had already let my kingdom crumble right in front of me. I laid there on that small road holding the last bit of my family in my hands. A locket and a scar were all I had to remember them by. “I can’t stay here forever,” I had said out loud, more to myself than anyone else. By now the raid had been over and our fallen kingdom had been taken over by the Marksin army, as if almost overnight. Soldiers marked every street and they were assigned to watch the families... and most likely find me. I was still in my pajamas, and would obviously stick out if I were to walk around the streets in them. I’d have to go back to my home, the palace...and retrieve some of my things. I was fairly good at making my way around the town, from all the times we had parades and all of the times, my mother and I had gone door to door greeting families of high ranking. I took a back alley and made my way easily up to my home. I was able to hide behind the tall bushes my mother had placed in the yard, and I was grateful that they wouldn’t be able to see me. A man stood by the back door entrance, and it was obvious that I couldn’t stroll in right through the front door... not anymore. If I knew anything about my home, I knew how to break in, even with guards at every door. I gripped the locket in my hand and began to make my way through the garden, staying in the shadows, and keeping out of sight. I made my way around the house. Luckily the garden twisted around to the side that I was heading. A guard strolled back and forth pacing the area to watch for any unsuspected visitors. I could make a run for it to the house and duck in through the cellar window, before he could even notice... as long as I timed it right. One... two... three! I ran from the bush when the guard turned his back and dived over to the house, slamming into the siding. I lifted the cellar window carefully and slid in through the small hole. I had been almost everywhere in this place, except maybe the study. In there was where my father planned treaties, battle plans, etc. When I slid through the window, it was anything but graceful but luckily I landed on an old mattress we were getting rid of. Despite our home being the palace, most of it was pretty modern and very home like to me. I snuck up the squeaky stairs and laid flat against the base of the door to peer under for any sign of people. Nothing came into view but just as I was about to open the door I heard a noise and a shadow blocked the light coming in from the door. I held my breath and moved away from the door not daring to climb back down the stairs in fear of them squeaking. I grabbed the railing and slid my body through them where I dangled for a few moments in complete silence, until the person in front of the door left. Finally I made my way into the hall and down to my bedroom easier than I assumed and grabbed my stuff. Voices were down the hall and I didn’t know how much longer they would stay there so I grabbed what I could fit into my book-bag. I grabbed a picture of my family and placed it inside the bag, along with all my savings in my piggy bank. I didn’t have time to empty it so I just tossed the whole thing inside my bag, and it was heavier than I would have wanted but I kept it in there anyway. I grabbed a blanket, a hoodie, some boots and anything that would be of use to me like my passport and my teddy bear that my mom had made me. I looked around the room one last time, realizing this would be the last time I’d ever see it again. I touched the blanket on my bed and remembered its comfort. I looked at all of the mirror and pictures on the table, left the same way as I had left it. I locked my bedroom door on my way out hoping to preserve any last bit of home I had in the palace. I ran down the hallway and climbed out of the window near the balcony where I climbed down carefully. Gripping the vines to the wisteria as I inched my way down the siding of the palace I was careful not to drop my bag. I dropped down to the ground with a small thud and ran back to the safety of the garden which I used to make my escape back out into the town. I did fairly well for myself, even if I was just a kid. I learned the ways of the street and made it my goal to avoid the Marksin leader and his top guards, but to have fun ruining his orders for his lower leveled guards. I met a nice family that had taken me into their home and took care of me. I lived with them for a few years until I turned eighteen and then they were forced to move from their home by the Marksin army, who wanted their home as a military base. They refused to give it up, and so as punishment the kind women Maria’s husband John was taken away and forced into their army, the newest thing they had started doing. The Marksin army had started recruiting men from the town and started turning them into soldiers claiming it was an honor to be able to serve, but everyone knew it was only a punishment. Maria cried out to her husband but one of the soldiers only threatened to kill him if she didn’t quiet down. I wanted to help her but if I did they would surely take me to see the Marksin leader, and I’d end up being killed. I left their house that day vowing to never let anyone else get close to me again, in fear that I might lose them. Chapter 3: The Rebels... ( Uploading very soon) Category:Modern Category:Fairy Tales Category:New take Category:JOSIE IS EPIC 8) Category:Josie's Random Pages :D :D Category:Josie Category:Just because Josie is amazing ;) Category:Amazing people Category:Stories Category:Wow Category:Writing Category:Epicness Category:EPICNESS Category:Everything I can think of Category:Awesomeness Category:I just said it, XD Category:Ideas Category:Organization Category:Wow Category:General wiki templates Category:Ideas Category:Infobox templates Category:AUSTIN IS SUPER EPIC :D :D 8) Category:ZKJ :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Category:Randon Category:Random Category:Robert is amazing :DDD (AKA) ALFIE :D :D Category:Rocks Category:Cool like Jagger Category:Badge Addiction it's pretty serious Category:Templates Category:Policy Category:Work Category:Writing mood Category:Community Category:Cool Category:Content Category:comments Category:chapters Category:Not epic Category:Epicness Category:EPICNESS Category:Being Awesome Category:Kingdom of Broken Dreams Category:Heheheh Austin is epic Category:Thinking of Titles Category:difficult Category:Editing Category:awesome Category:work Category:doing more chapters soon Category:categories Category:Hidden categories Category:ZKJ :DDDDDDDDDDDDD Category:Kate is so Amazingly Epic Category:ZACH IS EPIC :D :D Category:Article management templates Category:O IS SO F-ING EPIC Category:LOGAN's Page :3 Category:Life